


Studying Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: .Kestrelflight helps with studying, Alcohol, Grinding, Human AU, I WROTE SMUT, Im orphaning the fic as soon as I post it, Jayfeather blind still, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, RIP, Smut, What the Hell, Whwoo boi, barely tho - Freeform, because the writing isnt good, collage AU, for a fucking cat book, getting caught, im dying, lenny face - Freeform, okay actually tags now, so fucking cliche, this isn't crack but it might as well be, this isn't what tags are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jay and Kestrel are studying and Jay's siblings aren't home.





	Studying Alone

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl, what have I created? Feel free to repost this and stuff, just link it in the description so I can read the comments.

Jay ran a hand across his face, leaning back against the couch as Kestrel shuffled the flashcards again. 

 

“Okay,” Kestrel thudded his back against the couch.   Jay could hear the bright smile in his voice.

 

“What are the four articulations of the shoulder joint?”

 

Jay put his feet up on the coffee table, thinking.  “Sternoclavicular, Acromioclavicular . . .” He trailed off, his brow furrowing.  “Glenohumeral and . . . something.” They had been at it all night and his brain was spent from reciting for hours on end

 

“Something?  Could you show me where Something is on your shoulder?” Kestrel snorted.  Jay frowned, hearing him swallow what he assumed was his water. The ice clinked against the glass as he set it back down.  

 

Jay frowned, sitting up and feeling for his own water.  Once he had it he took a sip. “Think we should take a break?”  He asked, setting down the glass. Kestrel hummed in agreement and stood.   He stretched, his joints popping from sitting for so long. Outside rain droned on, patting loudly against the windows.   Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

 

“Where are Lion and Holly?” Kestrel called as he headed to the small kitchen.  It was unspoken that for when the nights that he came over that he made Jay dinner. One night he had just done it while they talked and he did it ever since.  Which was great, since Kestrel was an amazing cook. 

 

Jay leaned against the countertop by the stove. “Lion went to a party and Holly followed to make sure he didn’t do something stupid.”  He answered. Thunder rumbled again, much closer. “There’s some chicken in the bottom that needs to be cooked.”

 

“M’kay,” Kestrel hummed in response.  Jay resisted the urge to remind him to put everything back how he found it.  The younger man knew already that was how he found stuff without having to feel around for it.   Krystle stepped around him to get to the cabinet. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you had liquor up here.” He heard glass clink against glass as Kestrel stood on his toes to pull a bottle down.  “Jeez, Lion likes this stuff? It’s gross.” 

 

“No, that Holly’s.” Jay corrected, “Lion doesn’t drink anything but the fruity stuff.”

 

“Surprising.  She doesn’t seem like the kind to drink.”

 

“I was surprised too, honestly,” Jay admitted, turning to reach up in the cabinet.  He pulled down a wine bottle. “This one’s mine.”

 

“Is it even open?”

 

“No.” He reached up to put his wine bottle back.  Kestrel laughed softly next to him, “I half expected you to pull down a glass.” 

 

“Do you want me to?” Jay hesitated to close the cabinet, thinking.

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

Jay shrugged and close cabinet.

\-------

 

How did they get like this again?  Jay had no clue as he twisted himself on the couch, groaning into the kiss.  His mind was fuzzy with wine and everything was  _ warm. _ No hot, very hot.  Almost too hot actually.  He pulled away, bringing a whine from Kestel that sent shivers down his spine, and yanked the jacket he was wearing off.  That only left him in a blue tee-shirt as Kestrel pushed him into the couch, laying on top of him. Their lips were together again,

 

Jay experimentally bit down on the other’s bottom lip. He seemed to enjoy it from the little noise he made.  

 

Kestrel sat up, straddling him as he pulled his hoodie off.  Jay grabbed his hips, rolling his own upwards. Kestrel all but fell against him again, kissing him again.

 

Jay ran his tongue against his lips, asking for entry.  Kestrel granted, opening his mouth and panting against him.  Their tongues a tangled together and Kestrel moaned and  _ Fuck _ Jay wanted him to make that sound again.  He rolled his hip up again, granting them delicious friction.

 

Kestrel broke the kiss and buried his head in Jay’s shoulder, whimpering.  He fucking  _ whimpered.  _

 

Jay rolled them over. the transition didn’t go as smooth as he wanted on the narrow piece of furniture but he was on top .  He panted, his hands on either side of the other’s head. Kestrel bucked against him again, pulling at his shirt. Jay got the hint and pulled it off. The other man did the same.  Jay ran his hands down Kestrel’s chest, mentally mapping his body out as he kissed him again, tasting the wine they both had too many glasses of.

 

Kestrel broke away, bringing a noise from the back of Jay’s throat that he didn’t even know he could make. Then he was mouthing wetly along his jawline.  Once he made it to Jay’s neck he licked a trail up, then bit down on the spot where his shoulder met his neck. “God,  _ Kestrel _ ,” Jay groaned, tangling his hand into the other’s hair.   _ Fuck right there. _ He was sucking on just the right spot and the world was exploding.  Jay’s other hand wandered over the other’s chest again, his thumb pressing against his nipple.  

 

The sound it drew from him send shivers down his spine.  Jay continued to toy with the other’s nipples, causing him to arch off the couch.  Kestrel suddenly yanked Jay’s hand away, making him fear he crossed some line- Oh.

 

He guided his hand down to the strain in his pants.  Jay gave an experimental roll of his palm, making the other whine. Jay started to drag his zipper down as Kestrel breathlessly begged jay to  _ fuck yes, please- _

 

And then keys jingled into the lock on the front door.  

**Author's Note:**

> Can you figure out what Profession Jay's going in? Guess in the comments.
> 
> *cough* I'm so sorry for writing this *cough*


End file.
